1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to protective devices for the groins of male athletes, and more particularly to a protective device for protecting pelvic organs within the lower pelvic region or groin from ascending blows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, includes various types of protective devices for the groin of male athletes. Among such devices are those commonly referred to as a "cup" protector, which when worn by an athlete is positioned immediately in front of the pelvic organs in a protective, shielding relationship therewith. Such devices are particularly useful in protecting the wearer from impacting blows laterally delivered. Unfortunately, such devices do not protect the pelvic organs satisfactorily, particularly when impacting blows are delivered to the groin, upwardly between the thighs.
Due to the large numbers of athletes now engaged in martial arts, increasing numbers of injuries, particularly to the pelvic regions of athletes, are being experienced. The increased numbers of injuries result, at least in part, from the fact that combatants are employed in delivering impacting blows to the groin of opponents. Consequently, the blows delivered by the combatants often are ascending blows which strike the opponent beneath the areas normally protected by the cups currently worn by the practitioners of these arts.
Moreover, when practicing the martial arts, the legs of the combatants often are elevated for thus exposing the groin to the opponent so that these regions are exposed and become particularly vulnerable to attack. Finally, the protective cups currently employed simply do not remain in position during combat with the attendant unfortunate consequence that the combatants are injured by blows laterally delivered.
In view of the foregoing, it should readily be apparent that there currently exists a need for an improved protective device which can readily and easily be employed for protecting the pelvic organs of athletes from ascending as well as laterally or horizontally delivered blows, directed at the groin, without impairing the athlete's maneuverability or agility.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a protective device particularly suited for use by male athletes in protecting pelvic organs from impact when engaged in contact sports, such as the martial arts, without impairing the maneuverability or agility of the athletes.